Talk:Jirai-douji/@comment-29161177-20170708082026/@comment-29151624-20170708101809
Why a loli? *********************************** A few reasons. The main ones would be that, much like with the Fenrir Girl, I saw an image and got inspired to think "how would that work". After some thought I remembered that well established trope of "This is not even my final form" where the large creature actualy grows bigger to a point and then it gets smaller and more powerful later on as the natural expectation of bigger=more power gets subverted..... ok but now I am starting design talk. Let me try to keep this concise. Simply, I was working with an image in mind that I thought would make for a good and interesting character. Is there a stereotype about onis you didn't invoke? ******************************************* Actulay, I was pondering whether to take the Shaman King (manga) approach that changes the Oni into Spirits that are given form due to fear of the populace. Either that or making them a kind of Demon that is local to the area. Both approaches have their upsides and downsides so I chose instead to make them a kind of Giant-folk, taking into consideration what Michael said about our lack of non-Light locations on Zyreema. I was also pondering whether I should take the branching evolution approach (where Oni X can become a Red or Blue Oni etc.) or the, now represented, linear evolution. I ended up going with the latter. You told us about the history of Mantra magic and how it was nearly lost completely, but you don't tell us the most important thing: How it is different from other traditions. ********************************************** Well this is not the Mantra Traditions page so I was not intending to add that explanation here. I intend for it to be the verbal eqivalent to Rune Magic that focuses on using chants in order to create more instantaneous effects in contrast to how Runes can be written and stored. So.........basicly just Wizardry. With flavor. I don't really intend to make it a big deal. The last section is pretty long for something so irrelevant, and also pretty off-topic. I suggest you shorten it before I do. ********************************************* Feel free to modify it. The last section is essentialy a biography portion that expands on the characters motivations and "why she does the things she does". I did chose to make parts of it more stylized for the sake of carrying the feeling I wanted to convey so there might be some parts which are supreflueus. Just be careful not to cut out the important bits about the characters feelings on the matter as that would make the section section lose its point. Also, don't think I didn't spot the plot hook at the end. It is pretty obvious that you want the Party to meet her and coincidently she will decide that one of you is the perfect candidate. ' '*************************************************** Good. Adding all those potential plot hooks to make RP easier and in order to make it easier to integgrate new NPC's that have yet to be mentioned into the plot would kind of be pointless in case the GM did not notice them. Isn't that what you are planning? Greedy, much? Egoistic, I say. **************************************** I am going to assume you did not read those comments I make when edditing things (Though, you were busy, so you probably did not see the entire process of the creation of the page/NPC.). I outright called Jirai-douji Ril's potential Sensei and/or future wife. I also talked about the whole Ril&Romance bit quite a bit recently in the Discord chat. But once again - no helping it if you did not see it. Now, let's talk about the fact that you are saying that writting potential plot hooks into an NPC makes me gree......no no, wait. I belive I should be saying: "Egotistic". Do we have a problem Olaf? Because it seems to me that you have a problem and that you should be careful on how you phrase it. We have talked about it before but something about the way you write English makes it much easier to get rubbed the wrong way. So - rather then getting extremely irritated and starting a needless chat wall, how about we go over to the Roll20 private messages or to discord where you can take your time and explain everything you feel to me. In detail.